The other way
by crazed fanatic anime fan
Summary: This is the review special for Kid brat teenager...if this looks interesting to you go read that first...what would have happened if she died how would radditz feel, bardock? Vegeta?


CFAF: YAY!!  Fifty reviews!!  CELEBRATE!!!  

YES, YES, YES!!

Vegeta: calm down brat!

Bardock: Quiet!!  You are loud

Radditz: whoopee!! *sarcasm.* you got fifty whole reviews the stupid thing you wrote is worth about two hundred reviews *not sarcasm.*

CFAF well thank you to the fiftieth reviewer Shadow obscurity…nice try PWA but you weren't the fiftieth reviewer anyway…and you reviewed under a different way…tut, tut, I am disappointed in you.  Anyway thanks to the new reviewer, Killer Kellnerin…I will get right to changing that spelling….*glares at everyone else…* why didn't you guys tell me?!

And on to the story/special/thingy

~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Vegeta crept into Kid's room and he heard the water for the shower turn on.  He glanced at the clock 6:57.  If Brat doesn't take a quick shower I will have to go in.  It wouldn't matter anyway she is going to die, Vegeta contemplated.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Kid shut off the water and put on the clean clothes Radditz had evidently brought in the night before.  She snorted in disgust.  It was armor.  

            6:58

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Come on Brat come on out.  Vegeta was hiding by the closed door so he could push it shut after Kid came out so she couldn't bolt back into the bathroom.

6:58 (still)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kid walked out of the bathroom looking neat as a pin.  Hair combed and everything all under two minutes.   

~*~*~*~*~*~

            The door creaked open.

  Vegeta licked his lips.

Kid walked out.

Vegeta bellowed and lunged at her.  She gasped and dodged nimbly aside then took off towards the door 

~*~*~*~*~*~

6:59

            Vegeta saw her reach the door and open it.  He was in the hall a millisecond after her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~   

            Kid sprinted down the hall thinking One minute!  I am SUCH an IDIOT!!  If I could've waited just a couple more minutes I would have been free!  But noooo.  I need to take a SHOWER!!!!

            Vegeta appeared suddenly in front of her and grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up.  "P-p-please, I am s-s-sorry."  Kid managed to gasp. 

            "SORRY!? You are SORRY!?" 

            "I-I was g-going *gasp* to a-apologize t-tokay b-but y-you just c-caught me f-first. Heh!  You c-can kill &*gasp m-me now if you l-like.:

            "You are a manipulative little brat aren't you Brat?  Telling me that you are sorry?"

            "No *cough* go ahead *gasp* Kill me."

            6:59:30 seconds

            "I apologized; the only other thing *gasp* I wanted to do was *gasp* talk to Radditz today."

            "Are you seriously telling me you planned to apologize all along?"  Vegeta asked incredulously 

            "Y-yes," Kid said feeling dizzy from the lack of air.

6:59:45 seconds. 

            "Then why the heck did you do it anyway?"  Vegeta inquired

            "Three months in a space-pod-no company-lonely-no planets-nothing-empty space."  Kid gasped lacking enough air for complete sentences.  

            6:59:50 seconds

            Radditz showed up partway through Kid's explanation but realizing if he tried to stop Vegeta pride would make him kill her.  

            "I'm sorry" Kid repeated one last time.

            Vegeta's grip tightened on Kid's neck and her face went purple.  She gripped Vegeta's hands trying to pull them away but did not claw at them.  

            She gasped for air that would not come.  

            There was a sickening crack.

            She went limp.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "NO! NO!"  Radditz screamed, "KID!"

            Vegeta stood with a slightly shocked look on his face.  He quickly dropped her corpse on the floor.  There's her body Radditz, do with it what you will."  Vegeta's tone lacked the coldness that usually graced his voice.

            "Kid."  Radditz was crying unashamedly.  "My imoto, my imoto.  It can't be."  He was stroking her slightly cold stiffening cheek.  "Imoto" He looked down and grimaced when he saw her neck twisted slightly and completely crushed, nearly flat.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Bardock showed up as Vegeta dropped kid.  "No, no!  Kid!"  His voice was strained and traumatized, "You can't be…YOU CAN'T BE!"  His voice grew more intense both with volume and emotion with every word.  "My youjo you can't die!  Not now! Not after all I did to keep you alive! NO!"  Bardock had tears streaming out of his charcoal eyes down his cheeks and didn't even stop to consider, as he usually would, why a ghost could shed tears.  His voice slowly faded away and he ended up whispering in his strained voice. "My youjo, no, no, no, it's not possible not after everything. Not now, please.

            ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Radditz just stared disbelieving for a moment at kid, still stroking her cold stiff cheek.  He was staring into those once beautiful eyes.  The pain he saw in those lifeless orbs was too much.  He stopped stroking her cheek and used two fingers to pull her eyelids over her eyes.  

            He had tears streaming down his face.  Each solitary tear dripping off his chin, falling onto Kid's face, One on her nose, one on her lips, on her eyelid, on her cheek, on his constantly stroking hand.  But that didn't last long.  Radditz sat there on the cold steel floor with one hand underneath Kid's head and the other stroking her cheek.  The occasional warm salty tear landing on his hand in contrast to the cold skin of her cheek, Radditz finally broke down.

He started sobbing, not a quiet cry or tears streaming out of his empty midnight black orbs but sobbing.  The only emotion showing in those midnight orbs was sorrow, deep, heart-wrenching, sorrow.  That would pull anyone who chanced to look into them deep into them, trapping them with the captivating, excruciating sorrow.  

And Radditz sobbed the heart-wrenching sound of a proud saiyan crying out in an expression of pain, an amazing thing.

            For he is a saiyan, a member of the race that are masters of hiding their emotions, taught from birth that they should stay emotionless at all times.  At least when it came to matters of the heart.  They could laugh and make fun of others.  They could show joy in fighting, but under no circumstances were they to show emotion of the heart. 

            And here he was sobbing his heart out.  For it is not that the saiyan race doesn't feel.  It is that they don't show their feelings, except for under the most strenuous of circumstances.  And the sudden death of a loved one is one of those circumstances.  Not an honorable death of a warrior for that's the preferred way of death, but being murdered, being killed for no reason, accidents.  

            So against the traditional way of no emotions Radditz sobbed, and sobbed, he nearly shook the walls with the force of his mourning.  But as loud as he cried no one heard. 

            He sat there crying for what seemed like an eternity but was really no more than fifteen minutes.  He cried until he could no more.  Until the tears stopped flowing, the reserves of water ran out.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

            Vegeta sat watching and listening to Radditz from a side hallway.  He was replaying the past day's events in his mind.  He felt so guilty.  He had never felt like this before.  He had killed thousands, millions at a time and it had never affected him so. 

            Maybe it was the look in her eyes, accepting but unwilling, afraid, apologetic, regret.  The mixed emotions she felt, he knew she felt, that he saw her feel.  Maybe it was her hands, gripping, grasping, but never clawing.  Maybe it was her breathing, or the lack thereof; her gasps, her attempts to get that life giving air.

Or maybe it was her speech.  Her apology he knew now it was heartfelt.  Before he thought that she was saying that to save her life but now he knew differently, she meant it, and it caused him great guilt.  

And he killed her.  Not purposely he was just trying to make her freak out for a moment even more than she already had before setting her free.  But he over did it and snapped her neck.  Now he felt as if his still beating heart was ripped out of his chest, bleeding, beating.

            A single tear escaped Vegeta's right eye, not two but one.  He briefly closed his eyes and bowed his head.  When he opened his eyes again, no longer was there even slight emotion, all emotion that had been left of the old Vegeta was gone.  He was determined not to let himself be hurt again.  Vegeta, the real Vegeta was buried deep inside.  Not to resurface for many, many years to come.  Only one years from now will see the tad bit of good left in Vegeta.  And after him, one other, and she will be the one to once again open his heart.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Radditz was still sitting on the floor rocking back and forth with Kid in his arms but no longer crying when Zarbon showed up.  

            "What the heck are you doing on the floor?" He snapped, "It's time for your guard shi….ft.  Oh."  Zarbon stopped dead when he saw Kid.  Her face white, lips parted, eyes closed, and a trail of blood from each corner of her mouth and out of her nostrils, a striking crimson against the white of her face.  

            "She, didn't make it." Zarbon managed to whisper.  \

            "No," came Radditz's chocked voice. 

            "He caught her at the last minute."

            Zarbon's heart was in turmoil.  Why the heck is this affecting me?  I barely knew the girl. His thoughts were reflected in his words.  "Why the heck do you care so much?  It's not like she was here more than a day.  You didn't know her for more than a day."  

            Radditz looked into Zarbon's eyes for the first time since he came.  Zarbon was taken aback with the emptiness, the sorrow expressed in his eyes.  

            They were like bottomless pits.  Pulling him in, and just before he was swallowed he was snapped back to reality by Radditz's voice.  "I've known her for years…She lived on Vegeta-sei with my family for a short while.  Radditz sighed, "But I suppose I should get over it."

            Zarbon did a double take.  His eyes they had changed so fast; from the sorrow to hatred, acceptance, cruelty, even…insanity.  Oh well all the better for Frieza's plans of conquering planets.  Killing, universal domination.  

            Zarbon didn't seem to care one bit about Kid's death as he walked away, but than again working for Frieza there isn't much else you can do…the saiyans just haven't learned that yet.  And considering Zarbon had been working for Frieza for so long, he could hide his emotions better than anyone…it was key to his survival.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Bardock stopped crying and watched Zarbon come and talk to Radditz.  He spoke his thoughts out loud.  "Well Radditz just shook anything he learned from Kid…His future doesn't look to bright…and he looks slightly…well insane… ARGH what?"

            FLASH

            Radditz was standing in front of a group of humanoid people on a small island surrounded by a beautiful ocean.  Radditz was threatening them, mostly addressing a man in an orange gi.  Though Bardock couldn't hear anything being said, the malicious looks and laughter directed towards the man in the orange gi suggested as much.  The man looked angry and Bardock did a double take.  It was Kakarot!  Radditz snatched a little boy and flew off.

            FLASH

            Radditz was now fighting Kakarot and a green man…a Namekian.  They were losing.  In a sudden turn of events the kid in the little yellow suit burst out of a space pod and hit Radditz in the chest…Kakarot restrained Radditz and the Namekian killed them both.

            FLASH

            *WHOOMPH*  

            Bardock was jolted back into his body "Stupid visions," he muttered,   But inside; turmoil.  He couldn't believe it!  His own sons killing each other…or at least causing each others deaths.  It tore at his heart strings.  And the brief flashes of other events, Frieza, Zarbon, Dodoria, their deaths.  Radditz…the insanity in his eyes as he fought against Kakarot, so many things caused by one girl's death.  

            Bardock finally decided to return to the Afterworld, he would try to contact Kid…Gut still he wished Kid could have lived a full life.  It would've killed him to know that he had failed and she was already dead, if he weren't already dead, but if only she lived…Radditz might not have died. 

            She was shot down at the tender age of thirteen.  Altering the course of events in many people's lives, altering the events in history.  

If only she had lived, Radditz wouldn't have gone insane.  Zarbon would've softened.  And Vegeta, he would have lived a happier life not laden with the guilt of just One. More. Death.

            ~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

CFAF: SAVE ME FROM MYSELF!!! I can't believe that I wrote that!!!

Radditz: you disgust me.

Bardock: How could you do that?!

Vegeta: BRAT!!!

CFAF: I'm sorry and that made me sad so I am going to leave and let you all in peace to kill me or let me live as you please.

Japanese used in this fic

Imoto: little sister

Youjo: Adopted daughter.

CFAF: yep yep and thus the review special…is concluded.

Oh…PWA …that didn't count you already reviewed that chapter be glad that shadow obscurity reviewed and I am to lazy to check and see if that TRULY is the 50'th review again…well I got unlazy and checked after I wrote that and I am to lazy to erase it.  Yep and just before I posted this I talked to my friends and they told me they would flame because I killed Kid…so…because of that..

PLEASE DON"T FLAME ME!!!

You can be disappointed in me and tell me that I am a booger brain and junk…but DON"T FLAME!!!  PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE!!!

Yep yep that's all for today I am going to post this now…oh…

One more note…The first few chapters of the story apply…If you notice the first couple pages are the same except for one line…that's were it picks up.


End file.
